


How Coco came to be

by bummedoutbisexual



Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummedoutbisexual/pseuds/bummedoutbisexual
Summary: I've spent a lot of time wondering how Héctor and Ernesto became friends, how Héctor and Imelda meant, and how these relationships worked. Pixars probably never gonna make the prequel I want, so I decided to write it.





	How Coco came to be

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said in the description this fic serves as a prequel to the movie. Since watching the movie I've just had so many questions about the lives of Héctor, Imelda, and Ernesto so I decided to flesh out and write my own personal version of what happened. Also I would just like to point out that I am an english speaking American who's not very good at grammar so if my spanish, grammar, or how I depict Mexican culture is off please don't hesitate to point it out.

Héctor was running, but that wasn’t anything new. He was constantly running from the kids in Santa Cecilia who loved to harass him for his long skinny limbs, his big nose, and his tendency to never stop singing. Héctor wished he could stand up to his bullies instead of running away from them all the time, but long legs and little muscle mass made him much more equipped for running as opposed to fighting. And it was a good thing he could run as a group of four boys had been chasing him for about half a mile. 

Héctor was nearly home. He just needed to make it down the street he was currently on, round a corner, and sprint down the next street to reach safety. He could feel himself fill with hope that he might be able to make it home unscathed, but this hope was suddenly taken from him when one of the boys picked up a rock and threw it at his feet making him fall and land on the ground hard enough to skin his knee and make his nose bleed.

Before Héctor could really process what had happened, much less attempt to get back on his feet, the group of kids had caught up to him. As soon as the leader of the group was close enough to do so he kicked Héctor in the stomach as hard as he could and the other three boys immediately followed suit.

For about thirty second the boys just continuously kicked Héctor. He could feel bruises forming all over his body and his face and knee were wet with blood. He blocked out the pain as much as he could and was wondering how long this torture could possibly last when out of nowhere a booming voice yelled “basta” at Héctors tormentors. As soon as the bullies heard the man they stopped their attack to look at whoever it was that interrupted them, and the stranger must have looked fairly intimidating, because all four of the bullies immediately ran away.

Although Héctor knew that this stranger had helped him, his flight or fight instinct was still in full swing. As soon as he saw the stranger head towards him he tried to get on his feet so he could run home but before he could even push himself up the man’s hand was on his back, making Héctor flinch.

“Hey, hey, hey. Cálmese, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” the stranger said this as he used his other hand to help Héctor sit against the nearby building.

“My names Ernesto. What’s your name kid?” the stranger, Ernesto, said as he handed Héctor a small piece of cloth to wipe up his blood with. 

“Héctor. My names Héctor.” He managed to reply between deep frantic breathes.

“It’s nice to meet you Héctor. Can you tell me how old are you?”

“Nine. You?”

“I’m thirteen. Now, can you tell why those gamberros were attacking you?”

“I don’t think they like my nose.”

Erneston chuckled at this and said “That’s a rather poor excuse to hurt someone as badly as they hurt you.”

“Yea I’ll say.” Héctor replied as he finished whipping all the blood off his face.

Ernesto chuckled again at this, and making someone so old, strong, and kind laugh made Héctor feel good about himself.

They sat against the wall for a few minutes and once Héctors breathing evened out and all his adrenaline left his body Ernesto helped him stand up and asked where he lived.

“You just take a turn at the end of this street and my house is at the end of the street you turn on to.” Héctor informed him.

“Oh so we’re close? Then I will walk with you.”

“Thank you for the offer but you don’t have to!” Héctor said, making no attempt to hide his shock.

“Nonsense! As close as we are it’s no inconvenience. Plus, frankly you look like you could collapse at any moment.”

Héctor couldn’t deny that and he was sure Ernesto was right, but the sheer amount of kindness this near stranger was offering him was absolutely shocking.

“Thank you so much Ernesto. You really don’t have to do this.”

“Please Héctor it’s nothing. Helping others brings me nothing but joy.” As Ernesto said this he gave Héctor a huge toothy smile full of shiny white teeth. Héctor couldn’t help but feel that If anyone else in the world had said that it would have come across as campy but when Ernesto said it he was the kindest coolest person in the world.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Héctor said and began to walk towards his house with Ernesto walking right beside him. 

The walk to Héctors house was short and they didn’t talk much. Once they arrived at his house Héctor walked to his door and then turned around to face Ernesto. 

“Thank you so much Ernesto. I know I already said thank you and you already told me that it was no problem but you didn’t have to stop the kids from hurting me and you really didn’t have to walk home with me. Just, thank you.” Hector got all of this out in about 5 seconds which made Ernesto chuckle.

“De nada Héctor, it really was no problem, but I appreciate how thankful you are.” Ernesto gave Héctor another smile. “Like I said I enjoy helping people, and I know now that I’ve helped you if I ever needed your assistance I would have it.”

“Oh absolutely! I would help you with anything Ernesto!” The thought that he could ever help Ernesto made Héctor ecstatic.

“Gracias Héctor.” Ernesto said this then paused to look at the sky “I should really be heading home, it’ll be dark soon. Adiós Héctor, I’m glad I was able to help you today.”

Ernesto then stuck out his hand for Héctor to shake and he took it very enthusiastically.

“I’m glad you were there to help me too! Adiós Ernesto.”

Once they pulled their hands apart and Ernesto was out of sight, Héctor went inside and headed straight to his room. Despite being in a considerable amount of pain, Héctor really couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about how his day had went. Meeting Ernesto made him feel the same way he imagines people feel after meeting a celebrity and thinking about seeing him again was enough to distract him from the pain.


End file.
